The present invention relates to flat and pile fabrics and, more particularly, to woven flat and pile fabrics.
It is well known to form pile fabrics by simultaneously weaving two fabrics that are connected to one another by pile yarns, and then cutting the pile yarns to separate the pile fabrics from one another. Although pile fabrics are well known, there is always a desire for improvements.